


When Worlds Collide

by Adlocked



Series: Porn Star AU [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Porn Star AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 20:19:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11020839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adlocked/pseuds/Adlocked
Summary: So it's an au where the characters are porn stars. This will be updated but for now, the tag is pretty self explanatory.





	When Worlds Collide

“Sherlock, you simply can't be serious.” Mycroft stated, setting down the files he had been glancing over on his desk so he could properly look at his younger brother. Surely there was no way he had heard such an absurd sentence; especially from Sherlock Holmes of all people. It simply had to be a miscommunication between the two; at least that was the tiny shred of hope that he clung to as he mentally begged his baby brother to assure him that this was merely a joke.

 

“I am quite serious, Mycroft. I want to do this.” The younger male replied, deep baritone voice causing Mycroft’s heart to sink down to the soles of his Italian loafers. Where did things go so wrong that Sherlock actually wanted to enjoy the family business? Anything, anything at all, would have been better than that. Even saying he had gotten some random girl pregnant would have been better!

 

“You do realise, that mummy is going to have a heart attack when she finds out how you intend to join the company?” Mycroft murmured, pressing his fingertips together and hoping that that knowledge would be enough to dissuade Sherlock.

 

“I’m not planning on telling her, are you?” He had the audacity to smirk and Mycroft had to push down the urge to smack it off him. How typical of his younger brother to completely disregard everything besides what he wanted and leave everyone else to clean up his mess. Though he supposed…

 

“Fine. I’ll speak to production tomorrow and find an opening for you. How does that sound?” Mycroft offered, picking up the files again so that he could distract himself from the impending explosion that would soon come to wreak havoc upon his quiet life. However, if he played his cards right, he wouldn’t be alone in the ruins.


End file.
